1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat of a vehicle provided with a side air bag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rear seat of a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-70080 (JP-A-2010-70080) is provided with a side air bag apparatus housed in an outside end portion of a seat back in the vehicle width direction. When the side air bag apparatus is activated, a bag body of the side air bag apparatus pushes out between the outside end portion of the seat back in the vehicle width direction and a deck trim side, and inflates and deploys while destroying the outside end portion of the seat back in the vehicle width direction and a deck trim side.
One type of a so-called side impact is a pole impact in which a vehicle body largely encroaches into the vehicle cabin at a localized area. When a vehicle body that has been deformed by this kind of a pole impact pushes against a seat side garnish provided along a side end portion of a seat back, cushion material rises up near the outside end portion of the seat cushion in the vehicle width direction and encroaches into the area where a bag body of a side air bag apparatus deploys.